


Pull you closer

by Ymaia



Category: Superwolf Crossover implied, Teen Wolf (TV), superwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scallison, Supernatural/Teen Wolf Universe fusion, Superwolf, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaia/pseuds/Ymaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU in which Allison never moved to Beacon Hills but instead got sent to her cousins Sam and Dean to complete her training as a hunter. While being on one of their investigations she runs into a nice boy her age and they spend a passionate night together. The next morning he is gone. A couple of months later their paths should cross again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash up of Teen Wolf, Supernatural and most of you will probably recognize the Claddagh Ring (Buffy).

-1-

This content will be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

This content will be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
This content will be back soon.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

This content will be back soon.


End file.
